Amor u Odio, ¿Cual escojes?
by Sacilha-Taisho
Summary: Kagome se ha cansado de que Inuyasha simplemente juegue con ella, pero siempre lo soporto por el amor que le tenia sin embargo el la a traicionado de la peor forma posible, y esto no lo dejara impune. Inuyasha se a dado cuenta del grabe error que a cometido, e intentara recuperar el amor de "su" kagome, sin embargo ella lla no es la misma, mucho a cambiado, ¿tambien abran cambiado
1. Chapter 1: (RESUMEN) Se termino

1.- Se termino.

Esquivo a duras penas el viento cortante, pero los golpes que ya había recibido, eran demasiados, estaba cansada, ensangrentada, y el odio y la ira llenaban su ser, además de la tristeza y decepción, por aquel hombre al que había amado por mucho tiempo, pero por el cual ahora sentía un profundo rencor.

-Inuyasha…desgraciado…pagaras por lo que me has hecho… ¡Juro que lo pagaras! – grito al final antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque, mientras una lagrima descendía de su rostro, y se juro a si misma, no volver a derramar una lagrima por ninguna persona, sin importar quien sea.

Se alejo corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban de la aldea de Musashi, del pozo devora-huesos, he incluso del Goshimboku, no quería estar cerca de nada que le recordara a ese maldito, el le había prometido protegería siempre, ¡¿Y que es lo que hizo?!, tratar de MATARLA, y ella que había sacrificado todo por el, ¡¿Y como se lo pagaba?!, largándose con esa zorra mal parida, pero esta no se quedaría así, ese imbécil de Inuyasha, se las iba a pagar, TODAS y cada una de las que le hizo, y no se tentaría el corazón para nada, así como el no se lo había tentado para intentar asesinarla.

-Te juro…que te arrepentirás por lo que as echo…te lo juro – dijo mordaz al detenerse en un lago y mirar su reflejo, y ver en su cuello del lado derecho una luna creciente de color violeta que brillaba con luz propia, esa marca que la hacia zulla y a el de ella.

Con odio saco una cuchilla purificada de su traje de miko, y con gran furia la enterró en su piel debajo de ella, y la fue arrastrando por debajo de la piel donde se encontraba la marca, llorando por el dolor y ardor de la herida que se estaba provocando ella misma.

Final mente, el pedazo de piel con la luna ella, cayo ensangrentada al pasto, y dejo de brillar, y su unió con el medio demonio perro se rompió.

Ella reviso su vientre del lado derecho y la luna con le estrella que brillaban en ese lugar desaparecieron de su cuerpo, junto con el olor del hanyou, ya nada la unía a el.

Poso su mano izquierda en la herida, y concentro su poder de sanación en ese lugar, una luz rosada la envolvió seguida de un destello blanco, y cuando retiro su mano, la piel se había regenerado, pero esta vez sin la marca de pertenencia.

Ahora, ella ya no era mas la señora. Kagome Taisho, Sino Kagome Takeda.

Había renunciado a su familia y a su tiempo para estar con el, había soportado demasiado a su lado, pero esta traición no la iba a dejar pasar, ya no mas.

El la había cambiado, de esa mujer dulce y cariñosa, a la mujer dura y sin sentimientos en la que seria,…de ahora en adelante.


	2. Chapter 2: Adiós, Inicia el viaje

2: Adiós, Inicia el viaje.

Después de eso, regreso a la aldea, más específicamente, a la cabaña de su ex marido, sabia de primera mano que él no iba a estar ahí, sino revolcándose con la mujer que todos creían y les había hecho creer su antecesora, lo cual era una completa mentira.

Llego a la cabaña y entro en ella, agarro su antiguo arco y flechas y las hizo pedazos con sus manos manchadas con su propia sangre, al igual que sus pies, que dejaban su huella por donde caminaba, llego a su mochila amarilla, la cual había llevado con ciertas cosas, importantes, antes de quedarse en su antigua y real época.

Se quito la ropa de sacerdotisa y la desgarro manchando la con su sangre, luego tomo la misma cuchilla purificada y se hizo 2 cortes perfectos en las palmas de sus mano dejando escurrir la sangre, y con la misma salpico cada rincón de la cabaña, y se vistió con una falda/short de mezclilla a mitad del muslo, una blusa blanca de tirantes ajustada a su cuerpo, con un chaleco café de mezclilla, y unas botas cafés de piel de serpiente de punta con tacón no muy alto de plataforma.

Luego con toda tranquilidad sano sus heridas y se echo al hombro su mochila, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió a una cascada, que estaba a pocos pasos de su ex cabaña, detrás de la cortina que provocaba la cascada, había una cueva que sabia perfectamente, ese estúpido hanyou no conocía, entro en ella, y movió unas rocas, encontrando una pequeña cámara, donde metió su mochila, no sin antes, sacar varias cosas, que finalmente, podría volver a usar, también guardo la perla de Shikon en su mochila, no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de andar perdiendo el tiempo con demonios inútiles que la busquen para aumentar su poder.

Coloco nuevamente las rocas en su lugar y creo un campo alrededor del mismo, para cubrir su presencia, y cualquier cosa que delatase su existencia, después volvería por ella.

¡No iba a dejarla hay para siempre!, ¿Cómo podría si era el ultimo recuerdo que le había dejado su madre?

Salió de la cascada y de entre las cosas que cogió de su mochila, tomo el collar que tenia un Pegaso de plata y se colgó la cadena al cuello, junto con los demás collares, y quito el dije correspondiente, lanzo en dije del caballo alado al aire y apareció en un destello blanco un Pegaso color blanco, aterrizo frente a ella y se inclino, como si estuviera frente a una persona de la realeza, lo cual no era del todo incorrecto.

-Zafira – dijo con alegría la muchacha al caballo.

-My lady – contesto Zafira en el idioma de los humanos, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos – dijo la chica mientras quitaba los dijes de los demás collares y los ponía en el suela, mientas un destello blanco volvía a aparecer.

Una vez el resplandor termino, las cadenas alrededor de su cuello desaparecieron.

En el suelo, apareció clavada un espada, con empuñadura de oro y plata, con diamantes incrustados, y en la base un gran rubí en forma de corazón, con el bordado de una estrella de 6 picos, símbolo que la identificaba como suya, pues eso significaba su nombre,: Kagome:"Estrella de 6 puntas" o "Estrella judía", un obsequio de su padre, el hombre, cuello nombre todo el Sengoku odiaba, y creían muerto, pues, supuestamente, ELLA, lo había matado, ¿su nombre?, Naraku Takeda.

A lado de la espada, yacía un tiara y un collar de plata y oro, el collar tenia como dije un corazón de cuarzo rosa (N.T.: Para que se den una idea de cómo es el collar les dejo el link, . /jm/img?s=MCO&f=2727003701_ &v=P&t=T&sll=175795 ), dentro de esta cincelado a detalle una estrella idéntica a la de la espada y en medio una flor de cerezo, la tiara era un poco pequeña, parecida a una diadema de la época actual, de plata y con diamantes incrustados por todas partes, un obsequio también de su madre, su VERDADERA madre, ¿su nombre?, Midoriko Tanaka para los que decían conocer a la poderosa miko, sin embargo su verdadero nombre era Midoriko Takeda.

Finalmente una bolsa de cinturón de cuero café, en ella se encontraba todo lo necesario para su viaje, regresaría con su padre, estaría con el sus últimos días, luego ella toaría su lugar y se encargaría de sus demás asuntos.

Una luz violeta la envolvió y con ella su apariencia cambio, sus orejas terminaban en punta, en vez de uñas cortas y delgadas, tenia garras gruesas y afiladamente mortales, colmillos no muy grandes, pero igualmente peligrosos, y sus ojos cambiaron a un café casi dorado.

-Llévame, con mi padre Zafira – dijo la demonio/miko (N.T.: Es una medio demonio, pero tiene mas sangre de demonio y poderes de miko, y casi nada de sangre de humano, prácticamente es un demonio completo) al caballo, mientras lo montaba y tomaba las riendas.

-Como ordene alteza – contesto Zafira, antes de empezar a trotar hacia el bosque e ir desplegando sus alas para emprender el vuelo, la mujer en su lomo solo vio a la aldea durante un segundo y no volvió la mirada, otra vez diciendo "_Adiós_" a la distancia, sin arrepentirse de la decisión que tomo.

/

Al amanecer Inuyasha regreso a su cabaña, tenia que hablar con "su" mujer, sabia que no tenia derecho a siquiera mirarla o pensar en ella, era su ESPOSA, y la había traicionado, acostándose con Kikyo, y tenia que disculparse, su instinto lo había controlado y no pudo resistir la insinuación de la no-muerta, sin embargo al llegar a unos metros de su cabaña, vio en el piso huellas de pie dejadas con sangre, y por el olor de la misma, sabia que eran de Kagome, se aterro, sabia que parte de las manchas habían sido provocadas por el al atacarla con sus garras la noche pasada, en lugar de defenderla, cuando había sido Kikyo la que había iniciado el combate y ella solo e había defendido, sin en cambio, el la había ataco en vez de defenderla, había cometido un grave error y el lo sabia.

Se supone que al ser compañeros debes evitar que se lastime, ¿y que hiso el?, trato de matarla, sabia que estaría mas que enfadada y lo sentaría asta el infierno si podía, pero mas que nada, sabia que ella lo amaba y lo perdonaría, o…al menos…eso creía…y esperaba.

Entro en la cabaña y encontró toda la ropa de ella echa pedazos, ensangrentada y regada por todas partes, su mochila había desaparecido, la cabaña estaba salpicada con u sangre y su arco y flechas destruidos, tampoco encontró ni sintió la presencia de la perla de Shikon,…Temió lo peor.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de un pedazo de pergamino en el suelo salpicado también de sangre, lo recogió y era una "carta", como ella solía llamarles.

"Espero seas feliz con la decisión que tomaste, no intentes siquiera buscarme, no lo lograras, y si lo hicieras, no dudaría en matarte, evítame la pena de tener que manchar mis manos con tu asquerosa sangre, además tu y yo no tenemos nada mas de que hablar, lo has dicho todo esta noche, sigue con tu vida y espero seas feliz con la zorra que has elegido como compañera, no te preocupes por la marca de pertenencia, no tardara mucho en desaparecer de tu cuerpo también, hasta nunca. _Hanyou._

Kagome Takeda."

¿Hanyou?, ella jamás le había llamado así, Inuyasha se asusto, con el echo de que la marca se borraría, reviso rápidamente su vientre de lado y efectivamente, la marca comenzó a borrarse, hasta desaparecer por completo, lo sabia, ahora, ya nada los unía, se aterro, se había pasado de la raya, creyendo ingenuamente que solo por el echo de que lo amaba le perdonaría cualquier cosa, pero se equivoco, y la perdió, pero no se rendiría, hasta recuperarla, como que se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho.


	3. Chapter 3: Regreso a casa

_**N/A: **_**CHICAS PERDON, POR NO HABER PUBLICADO ANTES, ESTUBE ALGO DELICADA DE SALUD Y NO PUDE, LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN, POR CIERTO SE QUE K EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL DE ESTE FIC ERA "UN FINAL Y u NUEVO COMIENZO", PERO ESTUBE REPASANDOLO Y DESIDI CAMBIARLO YA K LE QUEDA MEJOR ESTE NOMBRE, PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, TRATARE DE NO ABANDONARLO OTRA VEZ VALE, BUENO A LEER**

**/**

3: Regreso a casa.

Por los cielos, de las tierras del Sur, se veía a un magestuoso pegaso color blanco, con una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra y larga, todos sabían que ella era "La Doncella, del cielo y el infierno", también conocida, como "La rosa de sangre", ella era la única hija de los señores de esas tierras, y los aldeanos de las mismas, sabían lo que había ocurrido, con su Rey y Reina, asi como las atrocidades que había echo, el hombre Onigumo, quien había usurpado el nombre de su Rey, para hacer a todo el Sengoku, odiarlo, sin embargo, con respecto a la princesa, sabían k ella había desaparecido hace, 52 años, y que había sido enviada a otra época den la línea del tiempo, para protegerla, de ese hanyou malvado, viero al caballo desender, en los jardines del castillo, y a la dama, bajr de este, haciendo, los precentes y los guardias una reverencia ante aquella mujer, que traia una cara dura, seria y mas que nada, tétrica, dejando en claro con ella, k la mujer había sufrido, y era mejor no meterse con ella.

Lachica paso por la fila de guardias, y entri al castillo, pasando por los pasillos adornados con miles de cuadros donde ella, su madre y padre, aparecen sonriendo felizmente, al final se detiene justo delante de una puerta enorme de color carmín, e donde alado esta lka imagen de su madre, la mas grande guerrera y reina k aya existido, después de contemplarla con nostala, abre las puertas de la habitación viendo en su centro una enorme cama, con cobijas de ceda color carmesí, y aun hombre, de ya demaciada edad, por el tono de sus cabellos, y las arrugas en su cuerpo, dormida, sin embargo, este al sentir el aroma de esa persona, despiesrta y trata de incorporarse, para poder saludar a su querida, hija, quien al ver las intenciones del hombre inmediatamente acude a ayudarlo, para evitar que se lastime, o aga demasiado esfuerzo, pues sus condiciones de salud no se lo permiten y un movimiento en falso, podría acabar incluso con su vida.

?: Kagome…cariño… - dice el hombre con dificultad, al saludar a su hija, abrasandola con las fuerzas k tiene, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por ella.

Kagome: Padre…te he extrañado tanto – lo dice la misma Kagome, al abrasar al hombre k le dio la vida, y la protegió durante toda la misma.

?: Yo también mi princesa – contesta el hombre, al separarse del abrazo, su hija era la viva imagen de su amada esposa – ¿lograste derrotar a Onigumo, no es asi? – lo pregunta el hombre de cabellera negra, ya con muchas canas, prácticamente con el cabello, tapizado de nieve.

Kagome: así es padre, ese maldito, k te izo tanto daño ya esta muerto – contesto con seguridad, y fuerza la mujer.

Sus antiguos compañeros de viaje, habían creido, que ella, no tenia ningún motivo, para perseguir a "Naraku", lo cual era una completa mentira, al igual que el echo de que ella era la rencarnacion de la perra, que seguramente se estaba revolcando en esos momentos con su ex marido, ella, tenia una razón muy poderosa, por la cual deseaba la muerte de ese bastardo.

Hacia mas de 200 años, su padre había sido presa de una enfermedad k poco a poco lo fue consumiendo, de todos los Reyes k existían en los 4 flancos, el era el mas reconocido, y amda, hacia muchísimos años, pues el, había creado una "civilisacion" donde , humanos, youkais, y sobre todo, hanyous, podían vivir en armonía, sin ninguna necesidad de pelear, y ese era el Reino k el había creado, sin embargo Onigumo, había aprovechado la enfermedad de su padre, 1 de los 2 demonios mas poderosos de Sengoku, pues el otro fue el gran Inu no Taisho, kien también fue un gran amigo de su padre, ese hanyou, había usurpado el nombre de su padre, y había echo tantas atrosidades, para asegurse de k todos lo odiaran creyendo k era el, y hace 83 años el había atacado el castillo, tratando de matarla, cuando ella era apenas una joven de 33 años, por lo cual su, padre desidio, llevarla al futuro, y dejarla en un templo, justamente el templo Higurashi, quienes eran los decendientes de Midoriko, su esposa, la dejo en ese lugar, con un cello, k se rompería, en el momento k la mujer inidcada, llegara, y ella tomaria el lugar como su hija, recordando todo, ella, volveria a nacer, y haci se hiso, creciendo nuevamente en el vientre, de Naomi Higurashi, quie sabia toda la historia y había aceptado cuidarla y protegerla como suya , hasta k el momento de regresar a su verdadera época yegara.

El echo de pareserce a Kikyo, le favoreció mucho en su plan, por lo k no le quedo opción mas k fingir ser la reencarnación de la zorra, que se rebolco con su ex marido.

Ella sabia bien, k pudo matar a la no-muerta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asi como pudo destruir a Onigumo solo con chasquear los dedor, pero no podía mostrar sus poderes a sus amigos, por mucho k los quisiera y por mucho k odiara pelear, una absurda competencia contra un estupido hanyou como humana, no le quedo de otra.

De todas las personas k decían conocer a "Kagome Higurashi", solo una de ellas, sabia quien era realmente, y esa persona era…

Guardia 1: My lord, my laidy, los buscan – comento el guardia sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra.

Naraku: haslo pasar – dijo con voz cansada el hombre, volviendo a recostarse en la mullida cama de ceda.

El guardia se retiro haciendo una reverencia a los gobernantes de esas tierras, las cuales estaban protejidas por un campo de energía el cual lebanto la antigua señora de las tierras del Sur, y pidió k al morir rociaran la sangre k ella había guardado en un frasco, en todo lo k era el campo, asi se hizo, y el campo se hizo indestructible, ningún ser con malas intenciones puede crusarlo, y sus habitantes no sufren por la escases de comida, agua o algún recurso natural.

Al cabo de un rato, entraron en el cuarto una joven, parecida a Kagome, per mas bajita y con una coleta de lado, un youkaicon cara de sapo, el chiso un respetuosa reverencia, ante los lords k estaban frente a el, aun que lo alla echo a regañadientes, y finalmente, un alto y apuesto hambre de cabellera plateada y hermosos e intensos ojos dorados.

¿?: Sus majestades, dijo el hombre aciendo na pequeña inclinación, ante las figuras, solo k una de ellas, lo miraba, inexpresivamente, como si no le importase en absoluto su presencia.

Naraku: puede levantarse joven Sesshomaru, no tiene que hacer eso – dijo con cansancio pero con amabilidad y una sonrisa, el hombre acostado en la cama.

Kagome: ¿Qué haces aquí Sesshomaru?, si es por que deje al imbécil de tu medio hermano, solo espero que el muy bastardo aya tenido los pantalones para decirte, el por que lo deje – contesto bastante fría y encanijada la pelinegra.

Sesshomaru: No vine por lo de Inuyasha, el imbécil se lo tenia merecido, bine a saludar a la nueva LAYDI de las tierras del Sur – contesto, con su habitual cara y humor.

Kagome: ¿Nueva…Laydi? – pregunto viendo a su padre, quien le explico que no faltaba mucho para que el dejase ese mundo y ella tendría que tomar su lugar correspondiente como la señora de esas tierras, Kagome, acepto a regañadientes, no quería perder a su padre, por lo que se quedaría con el sus últimos días de vida, sus amigos podrían esperar, su padre no.

/

**ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAP, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE**

**MATTA NE**


End file.
